Choices
by PHP27-31
Summary: "Whether one ends up suffering or the other ends up laughing, it doesn't matter. Whether they reach for their aspirations and sacrifice what they can, it all depends on their choices."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Hetalia Axis Powers but we do own the story in this fiction and things that are not related to Hetalia Axis Powers.

* * *

**CHOICES**

-CHAPTER 1-

-_1781-_

"Go away! Leave us alone, you... you traitor!" shouted Liliane. Her wavy silver hair was damp and flowed behind her. She was beside her brother's body trying to stop the bleeding yet blood still flowed from his wound. The pitter patter of the rain went unheard by the two people as Alfred went near them.

"Don't c-come any nearer!" Her voice cracked, but nonetheless her words hurt Alfred more than the wounds he was bearing now. It resounded more than any other noise surrounding them, as Liliane embraced her brother's unconscious body. _She's shivering_, Alfred thought, yet her gaze upon him struck deeper. Now, he was shivering too.

"My brother took care of you, loved you, taught you! He gave you much more attention than the others! Yet this! Is this how you repay brother Arthur's kindness?" she continued as her angry voice grew louder and louder with every word. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the figures of the three.

"I never meant to hurt him. I just wanted him to acknowledge my freedom." Alfred reasoned strongly. Even though he didn't show it, he was affected badly by Liliane's words. It was like his heart was ripped out of his chest and thrown to the ground only to be stomped by a tank.

"Shut up!" she snarled. "Leave now! And never show your face again!" Her ruby red eyes filled with anger and pain glared at Alfred. The two of them stared at each other, a staring game. Only this time, the loser leaves with his heart broken. Alfred was the sore loser.

With all the pride and dignity he could muster, Alfred straightened and left the scene quietly, leaving the unconscious Arthur and furious Liliane soaked in rain and mud. He walked pass through the battlefield but not without a little remorse for what happened to his adoptive brother.

He stopped and turned to look at his siblings for one last time. Liliane looked amazingly beautiful even though she was crying; her expressive eyes lit up with emotions as she hugged their brother's body. Arthur, who was usually handsome, now looked so broken with his wet messy blond hair. It's a pity his emerald eyes could not be seen.

Alfred felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he stared at his siblings. His blond hair darkened because of the rain. Blue eyes swirled with mixed emotions. Pain. Guilt. Grief.

_My brother. . .but not anymore_ thought Alfred with sorrow. He turned around and continued walking. The rain washing away everything but his sins. . . Rain. Mud. Blood. Bodies. This was the aftermath of the war.

_Was it truly worth it? All the lives sacrificed . . . but then again._

_Arthur. Am I so wrong that I wanted liberty? Do you hate me now?_

_There was nothing else I could have done. I just protected the rights of my people. I live and fight for them. No matter what sacrifices I make, I must move on along with my people._

Liliane sat there, unmoving. She stared at Alfred's back until he disappeared. Tears flowed silently along the rain. She did not know how much time has passed. The raindrops have stopped. Arthur was still unconscious, his breathing was ragged. She became aware of her surroundings when she heard somebody call her name.

"Liliane!" a voice called out. Liliane looked up to see a silhouette of a tall man going nearer. It was Frederick. His short brown hair was matted with mud and his emerald eyes were akin to his brother Arthur's.

His right arm was bandaged though blood was seeping through. He was wounded by a gunshot while he was fighting along the army. He almost dropped his sword as he was stunned when he saw his older brother's bloody body.

"Fred… A-arthur has lost his consciousness." Liliane hiccupped as she tried to stop her tears.

"What exactly happened here?" asked Frederick as he recovered from his shock. He quickly regained his composure.

"He was shot." replied Liliane. Frederick lifted Arthur's body from Liliane.

"Yes. I can see that. Let's just take care of Arthur first." Fred dryly said while he carried Arthur's body. Liliane didn't reply to Fred's sarcastic comment and silently agreed. Together, Frederick and Liliane walked toward the nearest medical tent.

"By the way, where are your glasses?" asked Liliane when she noticed Frederick wasn't wearing them.

"Hmm? I lost them somewhere. Is there something wrong?" Frederick flatly said as they handed Arthur to a medic.

"Oh… nothing. It's just that… you don't look so cold and calculating without your glasses."

"I don't need my glasses just to be smart you know. Now tell me what exactly happened. Don't leave out any detail."

Both of them walked out of the tent. Liliane then explained to Frederick the events that took place, how American army was able to defeat Britain, how their brother was shot. It was still very clear in Liliane's memory.

"_We surrender!" a foolish soldier of the British army surrendered without the permission of their leader, Arthur. Everybody was wounded and already tired. Those who cannot continue anymore agreed with the soldier's decision. The British army had raised the white flag and surrendered. _

"_CEASEFIRE!" Alfred ordered to the American Army. Every soldier stopped firing._

_Arthur did not completely give up, and so he suddenly shouted a battle cry and attacked Alfred. Alfred was able to defend himself, using his musket as a shield but he dropped his weapon. Arthur's musket was already directed to Alfred. _

"_You were always so naïve, you fool…" Arthur insulted Alfred weakly as he coughed. _

"_There's no point in firing, is there… fool…" he continued. His musket still pointed at Alfred._

"_Damn it…Why… Damn…" Arthur asked as tears slid noiselessly on his face. Alfred could only stare at his older brother._

_Arthur was about to pull the trigger. But he could not and would not dare to hurt his younger brother anymore. Arthur dropped his weapon, as he knelt on the ground. He sat there while silently crying with his head bowed down. Alfred just stood there, towering over him._

"_England…You used to be… so big…" replied Alfred brokenly. The British and American army went unnoticed by the two brothers._

_A disobedient soldier from the American army thought that Arthur would still cause harm. A shot was heard. The sound echoed loudly in everybody's ears. The British army was about to retaliate when Arthur impulsively cried. "DON'T!"_

"_Brother!" screamed Liliane, who was watching along the sideline, as she ran towards him._

_Arthur fell to the ground. A pool of blood was slowly growing. Alfred stood there, shocked. He couldn't move his body. He felt somebody ran past by him. Liliane immediately hugged her brother Arthur's body._

"_NOOO!" shouted Liliane towards the dark gray sky. Alfred was awakened from his stupor by the shout. He walked slowly to his siblings, trying to grasp what has happened._

"_Go away! Leave us alone, you... you traitor!"_

"Brother still cared for him until the end, Fred. He had the chance to kill him but did not. Yet the ungrateful man did this to him." Liliane finished as she broke into tears again.

"He will not get near to brother ever again, Liliane. We will protect him." Frederick stated strongly, Liliane just nodded. The two of them went inside the tent to check on their brother.

"How is he now?" he asked the medic as they came nearer their brother, still asleep.

"His wounds are starting to heal, but he is still unconscious" the medic replied.

"I guess he's just really tired, physically _and _emotionally. Even if we deny it, he cared for that lad" Fred told Liliane.

"Will he be alright?" asked Liliane worriedly.

"He will be. For us and for himself as well" Fred assured her

A few days later, Frederick received a message from the King. He read it at once. After reading it, he immediately went to talk to the officer in charge.

Frederick came to the officer in charge to inform him that they will take Arthur with them once he wakes up; it was the King's order. Arthur's report will be given directly to the King when he's better. The officer-in-charge received the written order. He read it, nodding. Arthur and his siblings worked under the King's direct order; therefore they are allowed to go as the King pleases. No one, but the King and important officials, knew about the siblings' existence as nations.

After a week, Arthur's condition got better. With Arthur still unconscious, they carried him inside the carriage and they began their journey. Every once in a while, everybody would be disturbed by Arthur's screams. It seemed that he was having nightmares about Alfred.

"No, don't do this Alfred. No. PLEASE! NO!" Arthur shouted as he tossed around in his sleep. He only stopped when Liliane sang to him a lullaby. Her melodious voice calmed Arthur down and sent him into a dreamless sleep. The others could only watch in sadness as they witness Arthur's weakness.

They stopped at a small town to rendezvous with their twin brothers, Edward and Patrick, who prepared other necessities for their journey back to England.

Edward and Patrick were identical twins. They both have dark hair that turns red when light hits it and sparkling blue eyes that were almost the same with Alfred's. Freckles are also evident on their faces. The only way to distinguish the two is the halving of their hair, Patrick towards the left, and Edward towards the right.

The five of them continued their journey, for five days they were able reach Arthur's home. Arthur was still not awake by then, but his wounds were now fine. Nations' healing was fast for the only evident wounds that can be inflicted on them were wounds of their lands.

"Why's ol' man takin' damn too long just to wake up? Ol' man! Just wake u- mmrrff. ." Edward muffled as Liliane covered his mouth.

"Keep quiet Edward! Be understanding for even once in your life. Brother needs it now." Liliane ordered in a very low voice.

"'I andafstand juf lef gof of me mowf nowf. Bwahh! Ar ye tryin' to kill the hell outta me, ol sistah o' mine?" he threatened her, as his hands tried to reach for his little knife.

"Oh, dear Ed. Dear, dear, dear. Do you know what you're doing? You're pleading for a death wish." she said while a dagger magically appeared at her hand.

"Hmm… D'not underestimate me ol'sister." Ed smirked.

"You two, won't you just stop? Good heavens. . ." His twin brother Patrick interfered, he pointed out that nothing good would come out of fighting; it would only make matters worse.

"Well, 'm sorry for that." Ed sympathetically told them. Frederick then entered the room.

"Liliane and Edward, you two should go and rest for the day. I'll write the paper needed to be reported now. Patrick, you go and stay with Brother Arthur. See if he needs something. Call me if ever he wakes up." Frederick ordered his siblings in a commanding voice. It's as expected from the second oldest brother.

"But Fred, I want to be with Brother Arthur!" Liliane protested.

"Not now Liliane, not now. You're tired from the journey. You can stay with him when you've rested enough. Now, go and do what I said." Fred answered sternly.

Liliane still disagreed, but there was nothing she could when her brother Fred was in control. Reluctantly, she agreed and gone back to her room, so did Edward. Patrick proceeded to his task, as well as Frederick. Patrick could only mentally complain for he fears Frederick's retribution.

Why did such a task befall him? It would've been better if Arthur just wake up right at this moment. It was funny when Arthur's face grew angry, but seeing his face right now which was worn out by battle wasn't fun at all. _This is boring_, Patrick thought, _but I'd rather have him here forever if that's what will keep his brother protected from all harm. Well, that sounded rather cheesy but that's what I think and I believe that my other siblings think so as well. _

Liliane told them that Arthur had cried in his last confrontation with the American git. Arthur had the chance to kill Alfred but he did not.

_Why so? It seems that he really was fond of the kid and gave him kindness, but what was returned in exchange for his kindness? Betrayal. That American git. _

_Arthur rarely trusts anyone, and yet, when he found one to trust, he was betrayed. Arthur realized this and so he broke into tears until he dropped dead? Sigh, well that's an incredible stunt,_ Patrick mused, depressed at the thought.

His brother crying was a rare sight. Never before had he seen his brother cry. Arthur, in Patrick's eyes, was a stubborn-intolerable-bullheaded-old-pirate man. He was always angry, if not grinning. _Damn that American twat!_ Patrick thought._ It's that entire guy's fault._

"Mnnnghh" mumbled Arthur as he rolled over.

"Arthur, are you awake?" Patrick asked the stirring figure on the bed. _Maybe I should call Fred now. . Hmm. . I'd rather not. _Patrick thought as he smirked to himself.

_Am I dead now?_ Arthur thought. _Ow! Damn, what in the name of all Kings-? *sigh* If my body hurts like hell like this, then I'm surely alive._ Arthur tried to open his eyes but he soon closed it as the light shot through his eyes. He tried to open it again, slowly. _Where am I? Ah. This is my room, right? But how come I'm here?_

"You fainted when some bloody barbaric soldier shot you. Liliane and Fred carried you to a medical tent. Your wounds were treated by the medics. Liliane was the one who watched over you while you slept. Then they came to meet with Edward and me to bring you home. And so here I am. I was asked, well actually, I was ordered by Fred to be you guard dog. Fred also ordered Liliane and Edward to rest though Liliane wanted to stay here; she was not permitted by Frederick." a familiar voice spontaneously answered Arthur's unasked questions. He said all of that in just a single breath, amazing.

"Oh yeah, and don't worry, Fred said he'll take care of the paperworks." Patrick added brightly.

"Patrick…" Arthur groaned.

Then solemnly, Patrick continued "We lost."

Arthur remained silent. He felt his eyes fill with tears, he willed them to stop but the tears fell down A's face. _Wow. It's a once in a blue moon incident. Can't believe I'm witnessing brother cry right now._ Patrick thought, and then he ruffled Arthur's hair to comfort him.

"Damn brat" Arthur muttered as he roughly wiped his tears away.

"What was that? I'm sincerely comforting you, old man!" Patrick retorted indignantly.

"I know." Patrick's heart sunk at this. Then silence came. Patrick thought that Arthur needed it, but then he was not some considerate good kid.

"Are you sober now, old man?" Patrick asked.

"I am, twit. I was not drunk in the first place." he replied not really looking too good, "Can you leave me alone for awhile?"

Patrick didn't answer verbally, but he nodded, and then soon headed to the door.

_That kid can be thoughtful at times _Arthur thought. He still can't believe what happened. The United Kingdom of Great Britain has been defeated by a mere colony. Alfred left his side. _Alfred_ left him alone. He couldn't decide which pained him more, the fact that they were beaten or the fact that Alfred left him. He favored Alfred more than the others. He has done what he could as a father, as a brother, as a friend. He did not have a bloody idea as to where he could've gone wrong. Alfred was not by his side anymore. The thought alone was painful. _Enough! I am getting sicker._ _I need to forget him. I need to let go. This is the last thing that I can do for him, to accept and to acknowledge his freedom. That's what he wanted anyway._

Little did Arthur know that Alfred was in the same emotional turmoil as him. A week after the revolutionary war he was still contemplating about the incident. He walked and walked around his room until he felt tired.

_I've defeated him. I'm free. My people are free. And yet, why is there a lump in my throat that is so hard to swallow? I should be happy. _Alfred thought as he slumped down on a soft cushioned chair in front of an oak wood table.

_My people are now free from the heavy taxes that the British Empire imposed upon them. They are now free. I am now the Land of the Free. All of these are all good things, yet these tears just keep on falling. Fuck, it's been a week already. Snap out of it, Alfred!_ He tried to convince himself of these things. Suddenly, a memory almost forgotten came to his mind.

"_Wear this. You will look better. I don't want them to say that I'm not taking good care of you because of the clothes that you're wearing." A young looking Arthur said._

"_But Arthur, I'm more comfortable with these." Alfred replied. He was only fifteen years old by then._

"_No, dear. Wear these; you'll come with me to the meeting today. You shall observe on how to deal with diplomacies." Arthur told Alfred with finality._

"Yes, there'll be no more Arthur who will dictate my will and actions. I can do whatever I want now. I am free after all." Alfred said to himself. Another memory came to his mind. Older than the other one.

"_Alfred, here take these." Arthur handed a box of toys to a ten year old Alfred._

"_Arthur, what are these? Oh. . . Wow! Wooden soldiers. I've been wanting them, though their faces are different. But thanks!" _

"_You're welcome. Take good care of them. They are, ahem, rare in this world. It is custom-made after all."_

"_The only ones? Then they're really special! Thank you so much Arthur!"_

No more Arthur who will give him things he did not ask for.

"_Alfred, I'm back as I've promised! I'm sorry if I took longer though."_

"_No, what's important is that you're here"_

"_You're really sweet aren't you? Here, I've cooked something for you."_

"_Oh, thanks… Bleh"_

"_How is it?"_

"_Good. Really good, Arthur! Thanks!"_

"_You're welcome"_

No more disgusting food that will be forced upon him. . . Yes, no more Arthur to cook tasteless food. No more Arthur to return by his side. No more Arthur to care of him. No more Arthur. No more Arthur.

_DAMN IT! Why did things go this way? Why must I suffer? Why must Arthur suffer? Why? _Alfred asked himself as he stood up and banged his fists against the table. He did not feel the pain of his fists as he only felt the pain in his heart.

_That time… Arthur he… he… he actually cried. At that time, why did he cry? He was supposed to be strong and not cry. Where was the strong Arthur that I admired? If only he admitted my freedom earlier, we could've avoided this war. Freedom… Was I wrong to choose freedom? _He still stood there with his head bowed. Tiny drops of salty water splashed against the shiny wood.

"No. . . I can't regret what I did. I can't. I did this for my people. I sacrificed what I must. I will not turn back." Alfred loudly convinced himself. He stood up straightly. He turned around to face the window and stared at the silver orb that was hanging in the sky.

Moonlight illuminated his face. Tears continued to fall from Alfred's blue eyes, contradicting the words he let go a few moments ago. He already made his choice but still that doesn't change the fact that it hurts.

"Arthur. . ." he whispered into the window as he closed his eyes and leaned on the window.

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

Hello everyone! This is **27** and **31** speaking!

This is our first fanfiction and so everyone's review is greatly appreciated. We would very much welcome constructive criticisms and the like.

We have personified Arthur's siblings. Though in the mainstream story, Arthur is quite hated by his brothers; this story is about Arthur's warm fluffy family. So here they are:

Scotland – Frederick (second sibling, actually based on Kyouya Ootori from Ouran High School Host Club)

Wales – Liliane (third sibling, inspired by Azmaria from Chrno Crusade)

Ireland and Northern Ireland – Patrick and Edward, respectively. (The two of them are identical twins since we thought it would be cute)

We hope you like our story. We will be updating soon once we get feedbacks. Well, that's all for now. See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia Axis Powers but we do own the story in this fiction and things that are not related to Hetalia Axis Powers. This is also not historically accurate since this is a fictional work anyway.

* * *

**CHOICES**

CHAPTER 2

_-1946-_

It was a warm morning in London. Arthur was sleeping peacefully when suddenly the telephone rang. He groggily opened his eyes to stare at the clock beside the telephone. The clock said it was 10:00 a.m. He groaned out loud as he felt a headache coming.

"Allo?" Arthur's voice came out hoarsely.

"_Anglettere, I'll be there shortly to check on you. Today is a very special day, is it not?" _

"Check on me? You bloody idiot, there's nothing special today."

"_But we're going to have so much fun, mon cher! It is the fourth of July!"_

"_What? Fu-" _Before he could spew out some complaints, Arthur was cut off by Francis.

_Damn that French frog. He called me early in the bloody morning, just to say he will bloody annoy me the whole day, when I already have a bloody headache. Will this day be more bloody worse? _Arthur tried to sleep again but he couldn't.

The doorbell rang abruptly, forcing Arthur to get off his bed and to check who was ringing his doorbell. He didn't really need to check who it was but then he still had to ask why Francis came with such wrong timing.

_The frog really came. Sigh, guess I'll have to deal with this immediately._

Arthur opened the door but he blocked the path so Francis couldn't come in. "What the hell do you need from me, frog?" Arthur asked, while glaring at him.

"Comme ce que je t'ai dit, to accompany you, mon ami" Francis answered. "Hmm, let me guess, you're having a headache?" he mused. Francis flipped his blonde bangs as he stood in front of him.

Arthur gritted his teeth, "If you bloody know then leave my house immediately. You're making it worse, frog!" He placed his hand on his forehead as he tried to massage it.

"Non, non, mon cher. But your headache is really unbelievable, unfailingly coming on this very day."

"Shut up, frog" England lamely retorted, his headache getting worse every second and his body was so weak, there was no way he can win against Francis at a time like that, even his will-power wouldn't do.

"Just get your bloody arse in here immediately, punk, if you're going to enter." He surrendered as he opened his door widely. Francis skipped merrily into Arthur's house.

"Merci, Anglettere" he said as he reached for Arthur's hand and then, kissed it softly.

"What the hell are you doing, bloody frog!" Arthur yelled as he pulled his hand away from Francis.

"Sshh, mon ami. You're disturbing the neighborhood" warned Francis as he lowered his voice.

Arthur grunted as he made his way to the kitchen, to drink, of course, his precious tea. Francis followed him while complementing his grand house. Although he said it'll be better if Arthur added more furniture. After Arthur prepared his tea, he poured it in to two cups. He offered one to Francis.

"How thoughtful." Francis commented as he accepted the cup of tea.

"By the way, Angleterre, How are your siblings? I can see they're not here to devastate you and your home."

"They'll be coming a little while later, _to check on me._"

"Je vois."

Then, there was silence. It was like ice that's waiting to melt or to _break._

"Well, mon cher, how about having drink downtown first? Then, think about what you should do later." Francis suggested.

"What the hell? I'm having a bloody headache and I don't have any time to waste. I have to work as soon as this damned headache disappears."

"You'll just have another headache, and time doesn't matter to a brooding person, mon ami."

England sighed. Cursing, why the bloody hell must he do such things. But he gave up, thinking he might need it, and got dressed up. He spent the whole thirty minutes getting ready, grudgingly of course. He almost forgot about his sibling's visit because of his anger.

On the other hand, earlier that day in Scotland, Arthur's sibling were getting ready to visit him later on.

"Ow! Damn you Edward! How dare you hurt the great Ireland?" Patrick threatened Edward, as they started fighting with Edward throwing books and other solid things towards Patrick.

"Huh? Yah're a'ready hurt by that? Weak aren't yah?" Edward said smirking. Patrick glared at him.

"You little! I'm gonna settle this once and for all. I'll beat the hell out of you!" Patrick yelled at Edward.

"Heh. Bring't on!" Edward replied haughtily, his face with a smirk. He was itching for a fight.

"You two, for goodness sake, will you stop playing around and start packing your things? We must start travelling to London! Look, it's already six in the morning!" Liliane exclaimed at the two of them.

"Don ya get'n the way, ol' woman!" Edward shouted back as he pulled his sword from the wall, which was supposed to be a decoration. It's sharp and can kill nonetheless.

"Charge!" Patrick shouted as he grabbed a knife, the nearest weapon he can get.

"No charging, you idiots. Don't destroy my house any further." Frederick said with a threatening voice as cold as ice. He glared intensely at the twins. The ruckus by the two was immediately stopped. Peace and order was brought back by Frederick's evil aura spreading.

"Thank goodness. . . Thank you, Fred. Now move you two, start packing." Liliane ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the twins said as they rushed towards their room out of fear of angering both Liliane and Frederick.

"Really, I can't believe those two, pointing blades at each other's throat when they get a chance. Sigh, well, I better finish packing then. You too Fred." Liliane said as she walked to her room also.

"Yes, go ahead. I already finished packing last night. Brother is expecting us today so we must rush." Fred replied as he went to get their train tickets and his bag in his room.

The siblings started to travel as soon as the twins finished packing what they need for the stay in London. They rode a train to reach their brother. They've arrive in London after four hours. A chauffeur fetched them from the station and escorted to Arthur's village. They travelled by foot to Arthur's house for about thirty minutes.

Arthur and Francis were already walking towards their destination when they met Liliane and the others a few steps away from his house.

"Brother! We're here! Sorry we're. . . late. . ." Liliane finished her sentence, stunned, when she saw Arthur and Francis together. She stopped walking altogether and gawked at her brother and Francis. Although it was unlady-like of her to stare at them with her mouth wide open like the twins. Frederick just stood there and only stared at the scene, his eyeglasses glinting in the sunlight.

"Hey. . . Welco-" Arthur was cut by Francis as he greeted his siblings. Arthur huffed indignantly as Francis hugged the twins as if he was their brother. Liliane composed herself when she realized what was happening. She turned her head with disdain before hugging Arthur as a greeting.

"Bienvenue, mon cher! You must be le Pays de Galles! Oh, and the cute twins, l'Irlande and l'Irlande du Nord! And, naturellement, the handsome l'Ecosse. Bienvenue, mon enfants." Francis cheerfully greeted them and scuffled the twins' hair.

"You're not our father, so stop saying we're your children." Patrick said bleakly as he pushed Francis away and moved towards Arthur and Liliane.

"You're not even our brother." Edward added as he did the same.

"Nor our friend. . .so stop getting close" the two said in chorus, "And why are you here anyway?" Both of them raised their eyebrows. They blocked their siblings from Francis; they acted like a body guard to both Arthur and Liliane.

"Cute as ever." Francis said, amazed. "Well, obviously, I'm helping Arthur here to have a fun time." He answered while raising one eyebrow at the twins' actions.

Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes at Francis' antics. He shook his head as he watched his siblings bicker with Francis. Liliane stood in front Francis.

"Well, thank you Mr. Bonnefoy, but we're already here so you can go now." Liliane demanded while straining to stop herself from pushing Francis away from her beloved brother.

"It seems that your siblings are hell bent to drive me away." Francis said to Arthur, feigning a face of hurt as he put a dramatic hand on his head.

"We are!" the three exclaimed bluntly. Frederick finally decided it was time to intervene. He moved in front of his protective siblings and scolded them.

"Liliane, Patrick, Edward, stop it. You're being rude to Mr. Bonnefoy. And it seems that brother and Mr. Bonnefoy are going somewhere." Fred observed. He turned to his brother Arthur. "Don't mind us, and attend to the task, brother."

"It's not really impor-"

"Merci, mon cher." Francis said to Fred before Arthur could say that he didn't want to accompany him. Fred just gave him a nod before turning towards Arthur's house.

"Now, Angleterre we must get going." Francis said to Arthur as he grabbed his hand, and started walking. Francis pretended not to hear his friend's protests.

The siblings went inside the house as the two older nations went away. The twins were already playing and messing up the living room by throwing cushions at each other. Liliane and Frederick followed them to the living room to stop the destruction of Arthur's living room.

"Why did you let brother go with him?" Liliane suddenly asked. The twins stopped playing when both Liliane and Frederick entered the room. The twins felt the fatigue from travelling take a toll at them and just layed there on the floor.

"I thought it would be a good change of pace for brother. We can talk to him later on." Frederick answered simply as he picked up the cushions from the floor.

"But he hates the man!" Liliane huffed as she blew a silver strand away from her face.

"Oh really? I think they're good friends though." Fred said with a blank face.

"Ugh, how come you think so?" Liliane asked, as she sat down the sofa. She couldn't comprehend what was happening between Francis and her brother.

"Well," Fred sat down too, "Mr. Bonnefoy knows what brother needs to do, Liliane. They might look like enemies, but because of that brother can easily express himself, angrily of course and with Mr. Bonnefoy's control of the conversation. We, his siblings, cannot help him the way enemies and strangers can help brother. It's not a nice feeling, though. Brother thinks that he must suppress his feelings because he doesn't want us to worry, he is too stubborn."

"I know that much, but…"

"No more buts, Liliane. What's done is done. We can only help brother this way, no matter how bitter things may end for him, for us." Fred said with finality in his tone and he looked away.

Liliane didn't say anything after that but a frown was on her beautiful face as she stared into the space with her ruby red eyes. Frederick could only look at the blue cloudy sky through the window and hope that his inferrence was correct.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Arthur and Francis sat side to side with their drinks in front of them. Although the sun was still shining outside, there were already many people drinking like them.

Arthur and Francis came to Francis' favorite bar in London, all because of the bartender that Francis was trying to groove a move. They've been there for half an hour. All that Francis did was flirt with the bartender, though he was getting ignored. Arthur thought it was funny, but it was getting annoying since he wanted to know what Francis wants from him.

"What now, frog?" England asked as he drank from his fourth glass. "It's about time to reveal your intentions."

Silence was heavy in the air after Arthur asked. Francis' face became grave. Francis inhaled deeply and exhaled something akin to a sigh as he prepared to talk.

"Anglettere, you know that no good will come to you doing this."

Arthur was surprised. The silence shattered like glass. His patience also shattered when he realized what Francis has pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked sharply. He glared at Francis as he clenched his glass hard.

"You know what I mean." Francis answered flatly, daring Arthur to suggest otherwise. He glared at Arthur too.

Arthur knew what Francis meant, and he won't try to play words with Francis anymore. Arthur erupted like a volcano.

"You have no bloody right to tell me this" England hissed as the glass in his hand shattered like the silence. He ignored the broken pieces of glass that pierced his palm just as he ignored his broken heart. Blood flowed through Arthur's hands yet the two remained unshaken. Their gaze upon each other never faltered.

"You know then. Stop this already. You've been miserable every year. Mon Dieu, Anglettere, it's been almost one hundred sixty-five years already._ ONE HUNDRED SIXTY FIVE_! And every single damn year, you look like you're mourning for someone who died." Francis exclaimed as he waves his hands around.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Arthur shouted as he stood up, his emerald eyes burning with rage. Francis also stood up to face Arthur.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A KID? YOU KNOW IT YOURSELF THAT WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING UNTIL NOW WERE ALL FRUITLESS!" Francis said as he grabbed Arthur's collar and shook him.

Other customers were already watching them. Some were afraid that they might start punching each other, but some were waiting for action to take place. The bartender was too afraid to stop them and cowered away from them. Francis noticed this and he began to calm himself down.

He let go of Arthur's collar and began to breathe deeply. Inhale. Exhale. He opened his mouth a little bit, but no words came out. He stared at Arthur with concern and anger in his blue eyes. Arthur did not return Francis' gaze as he tended to his wounds. Francis started to talk again.

"Arthur," Arthur winced at this, but Francis was persistent. "Arthur, please stop this. I may not be a good friend, but I've been with you the longest time. You're always suppressing your own feelings, and because of that you've become like 'this'. We've been talking every year." France chuckled bitterly then his serious face came back, "but you never wake up from your dream. Le plus cher Amerique is no more."

"I've not been miserable the entire _one hundred sixty-five _years. Yes, I've been sad, but not all the times. And eventually I've forgotten the sadness, but this day. I've worked hard for my people as I always do. Now, Francis, what else do you want me to do?" Arthur looked straight into Francis' eyes.

"I've been telling you to stop this. Stop ignoring Alfred. Stop burying yourself in work. Why don't you perk up and go buy a_ proper _gift and greet _him_ earnestly this time? It's not only for him to be happy but this is also for you Arthur. You need to _properly_ move on. Look at his eyes and talk to him, _properly. _Do not search for the Alfred you've been with long time ago. Have a proper look at him. And acknowledge that he is free, and that he has really grown. That's what parents do, right?"

"I'm actually more like an older brother. But I'm trying Francis, I'm bloody trying" Arthur smiled bitterly at Francis as he corrected him. Francis took out his handkerchief and tied it around Arthur's bloody hand.

After a few more drinks (Arthur drank a total of ten glasses while Francis only had three), they paid the bartender with a huge tip for their troubles and left the bar. Francis escorted a drunken Arthur to his home only to be greeted by an angry Liliane and a calm Fred.

"His hand is bleeding! What did you do to him? I thought you were his friend!" Liliane lashed at Francis, not letting him explain what happened, when she saw Athur's bandaged hand.

"Liliane, LILIANE! Calm down! I'm sure there's a rational explanation for this. Let Mr. Bonnefoy say something." Fred scolded Liliane as he took Arthur from Francis.

"Madame, I apologize for Arthur's state. He was—" Liliane couldn't care less for his explanation and so she slammed the door shut to Francis' face, effectively cutting him off.

"Liliane, that was rude."

"Fred, you're annoying."

Francis rubbed his nose as he fetched a cab to catch his flight to United States. The plane departed at exactly 2:00 in the afternoon. The flight from London to New York is approximately eight hours. Francis sighed as he had eight hours to sit his arse and do nothing.

At nine in the evening, Alfred celebrated his birthday at his grand mansion in New York. He tapped his spoon on a champagne glass to get everybody's attention for his welcoming speech.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming to my Birthday Party! Your efforts for coming are greatly appreciated by the great hero! Now let's start my heroic party!" Alfred announced as everybody clapped enthusiastically.

After his speech, people and nations started swarming around him. They greeted him one by one. Alfred was already tired of socializing and flirting with girls, and so he decided to slip out of the party and go to the garden.

It was a full moon that night. The garden was bathed in moonlight, making it look more beautiful and ethereal. Alfred stood there in the gardening, silently enjoying his surroundings. He didn't notice that a large amount of time has passed already.

"Happy Birthday Al!" Matthew greeted Alfred cheerfully behind his back.

"Woah! You scared the hell out of me." Alfred said as he jumped back from surprise.

"Sorry if I surprised you but I was already here for awhile. It's your fault for not noticing." Matthew frowned at Alfred.

Alfred didn't want to upset his brother, "I'm sorry. But thanks! Really, it's suffocating inside there. Accompany me for awhile."

Matthew nodded, "You've really been great these past 165 years, Al. You've become much stronger, and now you have reached the top. You've also helped all nations in growing as well. I'm really proud of you."

"Well, that's to be expected. I'm a hero after all! A hero should not be weak, and must help the ones who needs help!" Alfred said proudly as he puffed out his chest.

"Yes, you really are a hero…" Matthew smiled at this as he stared in the blank space.

He paused for awhile then he continued, "And because you are a hero, I believe that you can save him…" Matthew said softly, "I must go now. My boss will be angry at me since he always has a hard time finding me." Matthew smiled sadly, looking directly at Alfred's eyes, and then silently left.

"Matt, what are you…?"

Alfred was lost for words for he was confused at what Matthew said. He wanted to ask Matthew what he meant but Matthew already left. Alfred sighed, with nothing to do and no one to talk to; he decided to go back to the noisy banquet. As he made his way to the party, he noticed that the nations have started a commotion. _This is not so different from having a world meeting_, Alfred thought.

"I haven't seen Arthur, aru. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Yao asked Kiku. He scratched his chin thoughtfully while he held his weird Hello Kitty stuffed toy.

"No, he hasn't been around here." Kiku replied politely while looking around the ballroom where Alfred's birthday party was held.

"Well, Athur has, like, never come to Alfred's birthday party, has he?" Feliks said, joining the conversation. He happened to pass by them when he heard them talking about Arthur.

"Now that you've said it, he has never aru." Yao agreed.

"Well, it's quite natural for him not to attend. But what's intriguing me is that Francis is not here too." Toris also joined in.

"My, my, my… What happened to those two? Don't tell me France is comforting dear Arthur right now? Kyaa! Just thinking of it makes my nosebleed." Elizaveta said, her love for BL kicking in. Her eyes were filled with hearts.

"No, dear, I think that's not possible. Arthur will surely punch France as soon as he sees Francis' face. You know that." Roderich gently disproved Elizaveta as he pushed his glasses up.

"Well, it's not bad to speculate things." Elizaveta replied to her ex-husband, pouting.

"If it's Francis, he might be, like, sleeping delightfully tonight that he even, like, forgot that today is Alfred's birthday, like, don't you think Toris?" Feliks guessed.

"It's not impossible. . ." Toris replied as he too wondered about Francis' whereabouts.

"Well well well. I've been gone just for some time, and gossips start to fly already, huh? I see. . . I'm well loved, aren't I?" Francis said arrogantly, announcing his presence.

"Oh, you're here. How boring. . " Elizaveta said, disappointed.

"Well, sorry for being boring." Francis puffed as he flipped his hair in annoyance.

Though Francis has arrived, more speculations and gossips were talked about in the party. It became noisier and noisier.

"Ve~Ludwig, Ludwig, do you want pasta? The pasta served in here is great!" Feliciano exclaimed as he offered Ludwig some of his pasta.

"Feliciano, just continue eating. I'll have some later." Ludwig replied as he thought of strategies for the future.

"Da! Toris, found you da!" Ivan exclaimed gleefully as he glomped Toris.

"Ivan! . . ." Toris squeaked as he tried to get away from Ivan.

"Ivan, stop scaring and following Toris, like, right at this moment, or I will, like, make Warsaw your capital." Feliks said threatening Ivan as he wagged his finger in front of him.

"That will not do, don't you think so Raivis, da?" Ivan asked poor Raivis who was just passing by

"Y-yes, I-Ivan" Raivis said shaking.

"How about you Alfred, do you have any idea where Arthur is?" France asked innocently.

"H-huh? Me? Oh, no, no. I've got no idea where that old man is at the moment. Well, he has hated me since forever so that's why. And he hasn't came to any birthdays of mine, so it's the usual thing for me." America nervously replied, grinning.

"I see. Hmm… Hey, Alfred… I need you for something tomorrow. Are you free?" Francis requested.

"I'm not really busy, but for what?"

"Well. . ."

The next day, there was a loud commotion at Arthur's usually quite home.

"BLOODY BRATS! WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING AND PLAYING AROUND. I'M ALREADY HAVING A BLOODY HEADACHE. GIVE ME PEACE ONCE IN A WHILE!" Arthur yelled at the twins.

Arthur was alone in his office, quiet as usual. Until the twins came, blaming each other for the current fight they were having. It became rowdier. Fred heard the ruckus inside the office, he entered as well to stop the twins but they were persistent. Liliane brought tea to the office to calm their brother down.

"NO! EDWARD STARTED FIRST!"

"NO, YAH IDIOT! YAH STARTED THROWING BOOKS FIRST! LOOK!" Edward said as he pointed a red swollen bump in his forehead, "YAH STARTED 'T! I'LL FINISH IT!"

"YOU DESERVE IT, STUPID NORTH!

"NOW YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT!"

"DAMN YOU, BLOODY BRATS. STOP NOW AT ONCE!"

"MAKE US, IF YOU CAN!"

"Heh, challenging me like that. Do not underestimate the glory of Britannia and the strength of a pirate, you twits." Arthur's eyes twitched, then stood up from his chair, and pulled the sword hanging from the wall. He glared at the twins threateningly.

"It came out! The devil came out!" Edward yelled as he cowered behind Fred and Patrick did the same.

"Waah! Fred stop him!" Patrick pleaded to Fred.

"NO, you two deserve it. But I believe you can be saved if you start pleading now." Fred said coolly for he was having fun as well. His green eyes gleamed wickedly behind his eyeglass as he stepped away from the twins when Arthur charged at them.

"Groveling, you mean" Liliane added, grinning. She watched the twins avoid Arthur narrowly with her ruby eyes.

"Who the hell will do that!" the twins exclaimed as they ran around the room.

"Well, it's fine but if I were you I'll choose groveling. It hurts like hell you know~." Liliane threatened, scaring the two.

"NO! A'right, a'right, ol' pirate man, we give up! We surrender! Here, the white flag, see?" Edward said while waving the flag fastly.

"Go some other place where you'll not disturb me" Arthur ordered.

"Eh~ that'll be bor…ing…" Arthur glared at them with his green eyes, "Ack, we mean, Aye aye captain!" then they started running for the doors.

"At last. . ."

"You were really drunk yesterday, brother." Liliane said as she poured tea in the teacup and handed it to Arthur.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for that. The frog just dragged me everywhere."

Liliane giggled, as she poured another cup of tea and gave it to Frederick.

"Thank you." Fred replied politely as he sipped his tea.

"I shall go and start preparing dinner now, if you may excuse me." She left the office with her wavy silver hair swaying behind her.

"Frederick. I know this isn't a good time talking about political welfare of the country, but we need to talk about this immediately." Arthur stared at his brother. Green met green.

"I understand, brother." Frederick sighed as he ran his hand through his short brown hair.

"Don't be so uptight about this. You're pretty good with dealing things like this."

"I know, but I don't want to commit errors that will bring us siblings to shame."

"Understandable. You're not alone in this, Fred. I'll be there, too."

"You're not alone too brother." Fred said in a low tone, his glasses glinted ominously.

Silence.

"I… I really have placed you in a rather difficult situation, haven't I?" Arthur said while smiling sadly.

"No, brother. I just meant-"

"I understand what you're thinking, even Francis thought so. I'm trying to be more truthful to be myself, I'm trying."

"Brother. . ."

"I'm sorry if I worried you and the others."

"No, don't be sorry. Please. . . Just please remember that we're always here for you."

Fred was answered by silence. Arthur suddenly smiled at Frederick.

"Well, perk up! Let's begin our meeting now. Here, have more tea."

Frederick also smiled, "Thanks brother."

They heard the door bell ringing and Liliane shouting "Coming! Please wait for awhile." The newly found peace in Arthur's home, however, was short lived. Little did they know that not only the house but also their lives were about to take a drastic turn once again.

_-End of Chapter 2-_

* * *

**Hello again everyone! The second chapter is quite longer than the first one, ne? Hope you liked it! Please review! Thank you very much! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. We had some kind of writer's block and the usual laziness... Well, anyway here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_-1946-_

The shrill jingle of the doorbell resounded in my ears as Francis pressed a button. Not satisfied enough, he also knocked on the door. What an impatient idiot. For some reason, I just found myself in front of a grand manor, which I was quite familiar with during my childhood days. The white brick walls were still standing strong and magnificent. The huge garden beside the house was well-taken care of, knowing its owner. It was breathtaking to look at, especially the flower bed with all its blooming glory.

The house has aged in the course of long years, but it is because of its age that makes the house incredulously beautiful and splendid. Sadly, since my liberation, I was not able; or should I say was not _allowed _to visit here again. I haven't planned to visit this house again for years, decades even but I want to ask myself why the hell. . .

"Anglettere, we've come to visit you!" Francis shouted.

. . . Am I here. . .

"Coming! Please wait for a while." somebody shouted in reply from the house.

. . . Standing in front of the house of my former caretaker, whom I abandoned and in return, denied my very root of existence?

"I'm sincerely sorry it took so long for me to answer the . . . door. . ." Liliane trailed off as she saw Francis' face. She glared at him with her red ruby eyes, and tried to shut the door. I didn't exactly see her face but I knew she glared at Francis, I just knew.

Francis, however, was able to jam his foot between the doors before Liliane could completely close it.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked sharply; her ruby red eyes were reduced into slits. All propriety and decorum that I know Liliane possess were thrown out the window. Well, maybe she changed. It's been years after all.

Francis forced his way to open the door, and unfortunately for Liliane, Francis was stronger than her. As the doors were fully opened, Francis grabbed one of the fisted hands of Liliane and kissed it. I pity her.

"Don't worry, mon cher. We mean no harm this time." He purred. Liliane pulled her hand away from Francis with a revolted face. After being kissed by Francis? Who wouldn't have a revolted face? Not me.

"W-we…?" Liliane's face turned from pink to red with anger. Uh-oh. Big sis. . I mean Liliane is going to explode. Wait a minute. . . . . Why am I being ignored? I'm a hero! I shouldn't be ignored. Ah damn it. At least she isn't lashing out on me.

"Yes. The awesome trio plus one is here for an awesome visit. Hey, miss beautiful, where're the twins?" Gilbert asked as he made his way into the house.

"T-twins? You stupid mongrel! Come back here! You stupid frog! Let me go!" she struggled against the strong hold of Francis. Gilbert was already climbing up the stairs. Fortunately enough, Liliane doesn't seem to notice me. Yet.

"Je suis desole, mon cher. Mon ami Gilbert entered without being invited, though we doubt we'll ever be invited." Francis was still holding her, afraid to let her loose.

"Lo siento, Liliane. Gilbert, wait for me." Antonio said apologetically as he followed Gilbert upstairs.

"Found ya, you lil' chunks. The awesome me has arrived!" shouted Gilbert enthusiastically from the second floor.

"Ah! The bird man and his blasted sidekick! Patrick, the stupid fellows have arrived! Commence attack!" Edward shouted somewhere upstairs. Wow. Reminds me of the old days when we used to. . . . . Nevermind.

"Roger that!" Patrick shouted, and with the breaking sound of a vase; the battle commenced. I wonder how Arthur's house survived after all these years with those chaotic twins.

Liliane struggled harder, and shouted, "Let me go! Let me go! I demand you to let me go! Patrick!" she finally wailed for help. Hey, I'm a hero! Shouldn't I help? . . . Nah. If I know, she'd only slap me too. And I do know after all.

"Retreating from position. Edward, hold strong. I must save the old lady in distress!" Patrick ran down the stairs towards Liliane and fired at Francis. . . . with a water gun. Francis yelped in surprise and, as Liliane was finally freed from him, got slapped. Ouch, that gotta hurt.

"Madame! That hurts!" Francis exclaimed as he was rubbing his cheeks. I tried to hold in my snickers as I saw Francis' ridiculous face.

"Serves you right! Now get the hell out of this house!" and that was when I laughed out loud, and the attention of the three people near the door turned to me. Damn me and my mouth.

"He-hello." I tried to greet her nicely. Liliane's eyes dangerously squinted at me. Her mouth opened but no sounds came out.

"Y-you!" she finally said, "How- what the-" and then she laughed evilly and turned back to eye Francis, "Heh. . . I see. As expected for someone as thick faced as you, _Mr Bonnefoy_," stressing his surname as if to mock him. "But I've never thought that you're so thick that you're able to come here together with _that man_," Liliane said sharply as she pointed at me, "here, of all places, _Mr. Bonnefoy_." She turned her eyes to me again.

Francis tried to say something but he thought otherwise. And he looked kind of pale too. The power of Liliane's glare is kinda scary. Though I wouldn't admit that out loud.

She then glared at me. And if looks could kill, I would be dead right now and my lifeless body will be thrown somewhere along the ditch. I remember her labeling me the most insufferable man she'd ever known. And yet I also remember her to be the most _lovable sister _I've ever met. At some point, I noticed her ruby eyes soften, with the same gaze she would give me when I was a child; the eyes of my lovable big sis. But the gaze disappeared as if it was not there at all; it hardened again. I felt the atmosphere becoming heavy. . . heavier and heavier until I couldn't bear it. I tried to say something. . . to apologize or what. . . but . . .

"Edward! The boss is out here!" Patrick suddenly shouted, destroying the heavy and awkward silence. Nice save, now Liliane glared at Patick. I don't think I could take any more of the silence and Liliane's glare.

"Will you stop shouting? You're going to disturb the whole neighborhood you idiot! Great, here comes another idiot." Liliane scolded Patrick. But I don't think he cared at all.

"Coming! Don't yeh do something reckless without me!" Edward shouted back. As he came towards us by the door, he said, "Liliane, hide behind Patrick and me. We'll deal with him. Now Patrick, fire!" and that's how I got my precious bomber jacket wet. My jacket. . . My precious jacket. . . A nerve popped. The game, hence, began. . . again.

"Patrick! Retreat, retreat. D' boss has awakened!" Edward shouted as he ran towards the staircase. My eyes twitched.

"The distressed?"

"Leave 'er alone! She's an amazon, she can handle on her own!"

"Roger!"

Liliane gasped in disbelief. "What?" she protested indignantly.

Liliane looked taken aback by their betrayal. She was about to give them a piece of her mind but they were at the stairs already. I am going to be generous and give them a few minutes to run away. . .

NOT!

I followed suit and grabbed a water gun lying on the floor. I fired. Bull's eye! Hahahaha. They ran into a room, which I guessed was the living room. I opened the door widely, causing a vase to fall down. Oops. I think I slammed the door to hard. I ignored it, I was too busy looking for the twins.

I was careful not to step on puddles of water. What a mess! I saw a wall of furniture stacked up in the middle of the spacious room. I crept behind the wall, planning an ambush against the twins.

"Here comes the hero!" I exclaimed and laughed my signature laugh until I saw the twins shaking. . . . . . . staring at Gilbert and Antonio, who were lying on the floor. With their hands and feet tied together. And a cloth covered their mouths. Uh-oh. . .

A foot was stepping over Gil's chest. I turned to look at the owner of the foot when I saw the narrowed emerald eyes of the sandy-blonde man. I gulped and laughed nervously.

"H-hi… Iggy…"

"Why, hello Alfred."

_Busted._

* * *

One thought entered my mind. Cookies.

I love cookies.

Even before hamburgers existed, I already love cookies. So I would always eat them whenever I see cookies sitting idly on the table.

It hurts though.

Hurts what? My teeth, obviously. When I eat too much and forget to wash my teeth before sleeping, one or more of my teeth would end up hurting like hell.

The addiction is just too much.

I'm telling you it is! Even though it hurt like hell after one of my teeth fell off, I still ate cookies.

There were other things that could hurt aside from my teeth. To be caught on act is one of them. Getting caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar hurts, especially when the one who caught you was Arthur. He does things that I wouldn't imagine from a kind brother like him.

Which is exactly what's happening to me right now. Not being caught on stealing a cookie jar, being punished I mean.

This is 'unawesome' as Gilbert would say, to tell you the truth. Kneeling on my knees is. We're not little children anymore! And I won't even get a cookie to make me feel better after this.

"Then don't do something that is so childish!" Arthur exclaimed, as if he read my mind.

"It ain't my fault! I'm just the hero!" I protested. After all, it was them who started it. I glared at the twins who were also kneeling along us.

"Not us." The twins chorused with their hands in the air defensively.

"I'm innocent." Antonio said sincerely. Of course he's innocent, he always is.

"Not the awesome me." Gilbert piped in. The twins were about to shout at something to Gil when Arthur exploded.

"Stop! All of you are at fault! And you!" he seethed, "You, frog, are the most responsible for them. Have sense, won't you?"

"Mon che-"

"Shut your frog mouth up!"

You're wondering how he became this angry, though I know you already have an idea. Well, as I've told you a while ago. Patrick, Edward, Gilbert and Antonio started a water fight, rearranging the Arthur's furniture into a defensive wall. The whole living room was a mess; even I can tell you so. As expected, the floor became slippery wet so wet that Arthur slipped. He got angry because of the noise, angrier because of the mess, and angrier because of the humiliation. Yep, Gilbert and Antonio laughed at him. And therefore, the two of them got tied up. And if it was even possible, he got angrier when I banged the door open causing a vase near it to fall, fall down, break, shatter, and die.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to see the old man slip and I didn't have a camera. Antonio just told me what happened before I came in. So here we are kneeling in front of him, accepting each and every shout and threats and insult he's throwing at us. This. . . . all of this would not be happening to me if I hadn't agreed to Francis. I remembered how it all came down to this.

I can still remember Francis and his friends inviting me yesterday to come and drink with them the next day somewhere around the corner. It did not occur to me that that corner would be as far as London, which is definitely not a walking distance, let alone a car distance from D.C. I can dumbly remember being knocked asleep in my bedroom which was some hours ago. And I also remember, somewhere along the way, hearing the engine noise of a plane which I ignored as I continued sleeping. I can remember, the moment I was fully awake, the trio's stupid grins as we rode a cab on the way to the British's home.

"Well?" prompted the Briton, disturbing my thoughts.

"I'm. . . We-we're sorry. . ." I said sincerely, flashing him my "kicked-puppy" look. It always had an effect to Arthur, though I don't really know what exactly does, it has helped me a hundred times before. Even now, I could see hesitation in Arthur's eyes. Success!

"G-git. . . As if I could be persuaded. . . by that. . ." the last part came out as a whisper.

"Come on, mon cher. . . I'm sorry as well." Francis added, laying it thick on his "sincere" voice.

"Hey, an awesome sorry to you from the awesome me." Gilbert tried to lower his voice.

"Us too." The twins tried to copy my puppy dog eyes but of course, only a hero like me could pull it off! Or not. .

"Lo siento, Arthur." Antonio said with his most heartfelt tone.

"You. . . People. . ." Arthur sighed, "Alright, alright. Get up."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Right. So have the four of you eaten lunch yet?" he asked.

"Now that you've told us about it, we haven't. We forgot in the middle of excitement? Hahahahahaha. . . Ah. . . so no. Not yet." I stopped laughing when Arthur scowled.

"Come on then, gits." Arthur led the way towards the dining room.

"Who cooked?" Gilbert asked immediately.

"Fred." We sighed in relief. Arthur was out of question, as well as the twins. Liliane is the greatest cook but she might poison us in anger. So Fred is the best choice.

"How rude can you lot be? First, you came here uninvited. Then, you disturbed my work along the way, almost destroyed my house, and now belittling my cooking?" Arthur mumbled to himself, though I heard it.

After lunch, we decided to stay in the living room that was now newly cleaned.

"Well, that was tres bien, Frederick. Thank you for the meal." Francis complemented Fred as they sat on the sofa.

"You compliment too much. But I say thank you as well." Fred

"No, Fred. It was really great~!" Antonio piped up.

"Good thing you did not inherit Arthur's unawesome cooking skills." Gilbert stated frankly.

"B-belt up! My cooking was not that bad." Arthur protested.

"HAHAHAHA. Iggy is still in denial."

"Shut up git."

"What are we going to do next?"

"Monopoly!"

"Sweet!"

"Birdman and sidekicks, you're going to join. Damsel in distress could join if she wants. Fred. . . nevermind. Idiot boss could go to hell, and Arthur should just go away!" Patrick said and then laughed in harmony with Edward. They ran inside and grabbed the box of monopoly.

We moved the couches together and placed a table in the middle. Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert sat on a long couch as Patrick and Edward sat on the other couch on the opposite side. Arthur and I settled reluctantly on a loveseat, while Frederick and Liliane sat on our opposite side. Frederick stood up and said he would bring something to snack on.

"Beer."

"Wine."

"Rum."

"Coke."

"Juice."

Frederick sighed and just called for a maid to prepare the requests, as well as some snacks, and then sat beside Liliane.

"I'll have the cannon!" "Battleship!" the twins said and grabbed their pieces.

"Tch. I'll just have iron then." I said and then grabbed my piece.

Arthur picked horse –he said he'll join even after the twins violent reactions–, Francis picked the thimble, Gilbert had car, Antonio chose top hat, and Liliane chose dog. Each of us rolled the two dices; Liliane won first, then me, Edward, Arthur, Gilbert, Patrick, Antonio, and lastly, Francis. About five minutes after the game started, the maid entered and left us with the snacks and drinks. Due to the persistent coaxing of Gilbert, I ended up drinking alcohol together with my coke. I wasn't a heavy drinker like Gilbert though, that one and a half hour after I was still sober. The game ended with Liliane as the winner, the leading one anyway. Frederick decided to call it a day, and all of us but Arthur went to their respective bedroom. I, instead, followed Arthur. Arthur went to a counter, which was designed like a mini bar, in the living room. He sat on one of the stools and continued his drink (rum), while I sat beside him.

"Drink?" he asked as he offered a glass of rum.

"A little bit, I guess." I said and accepted the glass.

We drank in silence for a little while. Arthur broke it.

"Why are you and the trio here?" Arthur asked, his gaze probing me.

"I really don't know." I said truthfully, "I was just dragged by Francis here. I didn't even know we were coming here."

"The frog just can't stop poking his nose in other's business, can he?" Arthur drank his rum.

"Today was swell, it's not that bad. I had fun anyway." I tried to placate him.

". . . I guess so." He placed his glass down.

Silence. Freaking silence.

"Arthur-" "Alfred-" we said simultaneously.

"You first." Again, and we laughed. How embarrassing.

"You go first Alfred." Arthur finally said.

"Well. . ." I started, but in truth I have no idea what to say. I pondered for a while, but Arthur was not patient.

"Well? You're taking a da-" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Imsorry." I blurted out without thinking. My eyes widened and so did Arthur's.

"W-what?" he asked.

"I said. . . I said. . . Well. . . I just told you. . . uhm. . . I'm sorry." I apologized as I scratched my head.

"For what?" Arthur prodded me.

"For everything. For being born, I guess." I lowered my voice and avoided his gaze. I don't know what's happening right now.

"What's with that statement?" He said in a confused voice.

"Well, it seems like you really dislike me for a very known reason, which I am sorry for but not, and lots of other reasons."

"Huh?"

"I know it's still a peachy subject for the both of us, though I would really appreciate if you won't ask me 'why just now?' or something like that. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is. . . I am sorry for leaving you but I am not sorry for wanting freedom. I wanted to be an independent nation, but I did not wish for our relationship as siblings to end-"

"It's impossible, you do know that."

"I know. I know. That's why I was having regrets that I know I should not feel."

"You need not to. It's my fault as well for not accepting it wholly. But being siblings would be. . . impossible."

Once again, silence consumed us.

". . .but I guess there are other things that we could be other than brothers-"

"Really?" I looked at him again. Did we really have a chance to be nice to each other again?

"-which I would still have to think about. Give me some time, Alfred." He wants time? Okay, I'll give him that.

"But we're just going to be friends, right? It's like the alliances we had." I said out loud.

"It's different. Friendship and the like involve emotions that alliances need not to have. I'm afraid that I'm not ready to invest in such matters . . . with you. Give me time. But let me tell you this. . . I have forgiven you a long time ago, it's just that. . . I guess I'm stubborn, or something like that." He finished off lamely.

"Thank you. So what were you supposed to say before I apologized?" I was curious after all.

"Well, I guess for the time being, I'm willing to act civil with you." He stated before finishing his rum off.

"You've been doing so, it's just that you're description of civil is calling people gits, being sarcastic, and beating the hell out of them." I smirked at him.

"It's not like that at all!" He slapped the counter.

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"Stop! Well, let's just call it day for now." Arthur said as he stood up.

". . . Ok. Good night, Arthur." I also stood up as he was walking away already. Arthur stopped in the middle of the room and replied in a low voice without looking at me.

"Goodnight, Alfred." He walked right out of the room and closed the door gently. I was left there. Staring at the door.

Wow. I can't believe it. I had a conversation with the old man. And we didn't kill each other. Wow. Cool.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are very well appreciated. XD**


End file.
